


Awake

by dreamsxape



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsxape/pseuds/dreamsxape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nine days, Iris finally wakes up from her coma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I wrote really quickly because I didn't want to study. For now, this is all it is, there may be more eventually but we'll see. Like I said, it was just something I wrote up really quickly. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

It had been nine days since the accident. Iris was doing research for an article late Thursday night, and on her way home, a piece of shit drunk driver t-boned her car. Barry had been on the phone with her when it happened. She quickly called him to tell him she was on her way home, and was halfway through saying goodbye when the car hit. He heard a crash, and her scream, then the line went dead. Those sounds were still echoing in his head, haunting every one of his thoughts.

It had been nine days since the accident. Nine days since Barry ran through Central City, speeding through every intersection until he found his fiancé. Nine days since he found her car crushed, and her body almost lifeless inside of it. It had been nine days, and she still hadn’t woken up. And it had been nine days since he left her side.

He held her hand, gently fiddling with her engagement ring. He smiled weakly, tears filling his eyes.

“We were supposed to get married tomorrow,” he said softly, as if she could hear him. “Two weeks ago the wedding was our number one priority, and now all I want is for you to wake up.”

He bit his lip as tears rolled down his face.

“God, Iris, I miss you so much. Just please be okay,” he begged, covering his face with his free hand, while his other held tightly to hers. Why couldn’t she just wake up? Why couldn’t she just open her eyes? The doctors warned him that the longer she stayed in her coma, the less likely she was to wake up. With every minute Iris’ eyes remained closed, Barry felt a piece of himself die. He needed her to wake up. He wouldn’t be able to survive without her.

There was a light knock on the door before it was carefully opened, and a nurse stepped in.

“Sorry, I just need to administer her medication,” she said, walking up to Iris’s bedside.

“No, it’s fine, I understand,” he said, letting go of Iris’ hand, and moving from her bedside so the nurse could do her job.

“How are you holding up, Barry?” she asked with a weak smile. She had been Iris’ nurse since Iris was brought in, and so she had been seeing Barry every day with his wife.

Barry just shrugged in response, not taking his eyes off of Iris.

“Well, her vitals are stronger than yesterday,” she pointed out. Barry gave her a small smile, knowing that didn’t mean much. Her vitals had been going all over the place the last nine days so strong vitals one day didn’t exactly mean a good day the next.

As the nurse administered antibiotics into Iris’ IV, a slight moan was heard in the silent room. Both Barry and the nurse perked up, looking at Iris, then at each other, then back at Iris.

“Iris?” Barry called softly, rushing to her bedside. “Iris, can you hear me?”

Iris moaned again, the same way she did when he alarm went off in the morning. Again, Barry felt tears in his eyes. She was waking up. Holy crap, she was waking up.

“Iris?” he repeated, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Iris’ eyes opened slightly, and she groaned again at the brightness of the lights in the room

Barry let out a breath of relief, tears rolling down his face. She was awake. She was fucking awake.

“I’ll go get the doctor,” the nurse said urgently, before disappearing out the door. Barry barely noticed, he was too busy watching Iris. She was blinking her squinting eyes, trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

“Iris, love, are you okay?”

“My head hurts,” she groaned.

“Yeah, that’s totally normal.”

Iris scanned the room with her eyes. Her brow was furrowed, like it was when she was trying to solve an important problem, her eyes were concerned and confused, and her lips were pressed in a thin line, like they were when she was nervous. Barry wasn’t sure what that meant, but he knew it wasn’t good.

“Iris, are you okay?”

“How old am I?” she asked, her eyes still darting around the room.

“27. Why? How old do you think you are?” Barry asked, feeling himself begin to panic. What did this mean? The doctors said she may have some memory loss, but there was no way of telling how much until she woke up. It was time to find out exactly how much that was.

“I don’t know…”

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t know… I don’t remember. I don’t remember my birthday…” Barry felt like he could throw up.

“What do you remember?” he asked, not sure he really wanted to know the answer. How much could she remember if she didn’t remember her birthday?

“Nothing… I don’t remember anything,” she said, beginning to panic.

“Iris,” he began, feeling as if his heart was being ripped from his chest, “do you know who I am?”

Iris shook her head, a look of fear coming to her eyes.

Barry opened his mouth to speak, to tell her who he was, to beg her to remember him, but was interrupted by the door opening.

“Ms. West,” Dr. Flint said, as she entered the room, “it’s nice to see you’ve woken up. How do you feel?”

“I don’t remember anything,” she said immediately in a panic. Her mind was a blank. She didn’t know where she was, she barely knew _who_ she was.

“Not remembering your accident is totally normal. Very few people remember it. But it’s good that you’re talking, a good number of people have trouble speaking the first few hours of being awake,” she said, trying to be encouraging.

“No,” Iris said, “I don’t remember anything… I don’t even know where I live.”

“ _Shit_ ,” the doctor thought. This wasn’t good.


End file.
